


Under the Same Stars

by Interrobang



Series: Caring For The Pack [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Piercing, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Pining, Unrequited Love, Werewolf Jesse McCree, or is it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Sequel to Caring For The Pack. It's been months since Hanzo "helped" Jesse explore his new body. Jesse has pined after him ever since-- but it doesn't seem like the experience meant anything to Hanzo. Can Jesse prove he's worth more than one night?





	Under the Same Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WereKem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/gifts).



> Boy, it's been MONTHS since I wrote anything worth publishing on ao3. I really meant to have this done by February, but then I started a chemistry course + lab that absolutely sapped all my energy. I wrote the majority of this on my spring break (so like...in a week) and somehow I think it turned out pretty good.
> 
> Big thanks to Kem for commissioning me, and to Red for betaing!

Jesse had traveled with Hanzo’s celestial pack for over a year. A year of traipsing through snow-covered mountains, wild forests, and feeling his soul slowly ascend to run through the star-swathed field above them every night. A year of grooming his packmates, caring for young, and feeling...whole.

He may have been a new wolf, turned only within the last few years-- and later in life at that-- but he felt good when he was with the pack. As a human he had often felt that something was missing from his life. Some kind of stability, some kind of support. It wasn’t the kind of emptiness that a lover could fill, though he tried many times. When he was turned-- though it was a bloody affair-- he finally found what was missing in the group Hanzo, a minor god of wolves, offered him. 

Jesse wanted to prove himself to Hanzo, this man-god-wolf that had saved him from certain death. It wasn’t desperation that drove Jesse to bring better offerings, to run harder to the front of the pack, to groom himself to gleaming silkiness. Rather it was a sincere adoration– the same, he was despondent to find, that gleamed in the eyes of every other wolf in Hanzo’s immortal pack. All the wolves that ran with the okami, from the most grizzled drudge to the fiesty whelps that nipped at each other’s heels, was indebted to Hanzo in some way.

Was it selflessness that cause Hanzo to grow his pack, or did he just enjoy keeping people that would never quite let go of their admiration for him? There was something cold and detached about the wolf god most nights, when he stuck his nose to the wind and guided them along their celestial path. As a group they flew like comets, paws barely brushing the ground as they hunted their prey.

But the nights when the wolf god was  _ warm,  _ flushed with victory and rowdy as any of the wolves he surrounded himself with– those were Jesse’s favorite. Those nights always had a bittersweet edge to them, though, something a little acrid under the warm full-body flush Jesse got watching Hanzo mingle as a mortal.

When they won the night, the pack celebrated with revelry Jesse had never seen. There was laughter and giddy rolling in the dirt and gore, wolves scenting each other and tussling just to feel the play of their muscles and fur in the moonlight. Hanzo was loudest of them all, nipping tails and nuzzling ears, roughhousing as if he were just another mortal meeting victory for the first time. 

On those nights Jesse felt like little more than an animal, albeit one driven by purely human emotions. Shame and guilt and jealousy welled up in his gut even as he partook in a feast of meat and joyous roughhousing. He would watch Hanzo nuzzle some other wolf and remember the play of the okami’s hand on Jesse’s own bare thigh, the feel of Hanzo’s claws scratching through the fur of his back or buttocks. 

He would watch Hanzo make his rounds and wish, more than he had ever wished for anything, that he could have that moment back. 

But Hanzo didn’t do seconds. Every new pack member had their night, and then a new sun would rise, and Hanzo would move on. 

It wasn’t enough.

 

\--

 

There were still many nights that Jesse did not run with the pack. Despite the lure of his packmates running alongside him, despite the call of the moon and the mountains and pine needles under his feet-- despite all those wonderful things, Jesse still lived among humans and had to suffer through the trappings of a mortal life. Perhaps, he had occasionally thought, he would join the true celestial pack at the end of his mortal days. Howl with Hanzo and his wolves every night until the stars burned out.

But for now? He had bills to pay.

If he thought of it in terms of the long game, Jesse was little more than a pup compared to the other wolves. They had all been mortal at one time-- some of them eons ago-- and been found by Hanzo in some form or another. Where they went at the end of the day Jesse did not know, but he suspected they retreated into the sky with the rest of the stars. Hanzo, however...Hanzo still had some lingering attachment to the earth. 

Maybe it was his status as a kind of god. Hanzo had mentioned it once, how he could only live so long as others honored his existence. There were shrines out there, Hanzo had murmured into Jesse’s ear. Shrines for him, for his family, for the deeds they had done across the earth. 

Jesse had half thought of making his own damn shrine, if it would bring Hanzo closer to him.

The fact that the rest of the pack retreated during the hours in which the sun reigned was not lost on Jesse. Much like the metaphorical pup the rest of the pack saw him as, he had a selfish streak a mile wide, and he took advantage of his status as an--amusing? Interesting?-- mortal whenever he could. He let Hanzo lounge his days away in Jesse’s apartment. Looked forward to it, in fact. Jesse loved coming home in the evenings, kicking off his work boots and heavy jacket, and sucking in a deep lungful of the scent of  _ wolf, alpha, home _ . Pine and soil and sky, all hunkered down in Jesse’s very own bed.

Oh,  _ yes _ . Yes, Hanzo often used Jesse’s space, and Jesse wouldn’t have kicked the okami out even if he’d had the power to. He was too enamored with the alpha wolf, too long gone on bonding instincts and pure, distilled puppy love to deny him anything. 

If Hanzo hadn’t complicated that infatuation with a temptation and denial, Jesse might have eventually let it go. But Hanzo had pushed himself into Jesse’s space in the best way-- and in doing so, solidified his place in Jesse’s heart...and libido.

Jesse was no young flower, this was sure, but after his transformation into the new wolf he was now, he had found that his body had made some rather interesting changes. It was like puberty all over again. And what do you do when your body is suddenly different and sensitive and strong? 

You jerk it like your life depends on it, of course. Usually alone, usually in private, usually without telling another soul about it.

That  _ usual  _ practice didn’t seem to apply to werewolves. Hanzo had walked in on Jesse hot and bothered a few months back and...well,  _ invited  _ implied there was a certain cordiality. Insistence was more like it, Jesse supposed. Hanzo had insisted on involving himself while Jesse explored his body in new ways, encouraging his wolf with claws and hands. Jesse could remember vividly the way Hanzo’s eyes had glowed bright molten gold when he’d folded Jesse in on himself and watched his new wolf whine around the cock his mouth. Jesse’s  _ own  _ cock. Hanzo had helped Jesse suck himself off and then denied him even a helping hand. Hanzo had disappeared for weeks after that, only reappearing at the next full moon as if nothing had happened.

Jesse wasn’t bitter about it. If anything, the memory of Hanzo’s hand on the small of Jesse’s back, pushing him that half inch deeper, was enough to sweeten any second of fantasy Jesse could get for himself.

\--

Jesse was in the midst of such a fantasy while fixing dinner one night when Hanzo appeared beside him in his kitchen. He was fully dressed for once-- no sleepy god off the clock, but a protector on full alert-- and he scented Jesse lightly before heading to the door. Jesse’s ears burned, but he kept stirring his pot, knowing that acknowledging the affection would only make things worse.

“Where’re you off to?” Jesse asked lightly, not looking up from the stove.

“Preparations,” Hanzo said gruffly. He stifled a yawn. Jesse’s lip quirked on its own; so not entirely alert, then. “We are to patrol the mountains on our run tonight.”

“Which part?” Jesse asked suspiciously. “Not the bit with the skunks, I hope,” Jesse said with a grimace. “They didn’t much like us. Neither did the bobcat. Most of them mortals don’t like us a whole bunch, come to think of it.”

“We are just looking for signs of human activity,” Hanzo reassured him. “Some animals have complained of traps and machinery.”

“Okay,” Jesse said. “Be safe.” The “I love you.” in his throat stayed unspoken.

“I will,” Hanzo said. When Jesse turned around to tell him dinner would be waiting when he got back, Hanzo was gone. The door hadn’t even made a whisper.

Jesse sighed. He went back to pouring sauce over meat, dishing up rice, eating alone in the kitchen he sometimes shared with a man too far out of his league to even consider approaching.

_ “Let me see you, my wolf,” Hanzo said, his voice low.  _

_ Jesse’s back was sweaty, fur curling into cowlicks with the damp. His coat, normally a fine chestnut, was made thicker by the full moon, and it left him panting into the already warm air of his bedroom.  _

_ “Well?” One of Hanzo’s perfect fingers moved to tease around Jesse’s dick, spreading the pre against the piercing nestled against the base. He held it up to Jesse’s own mouth. “Lick your wounds.” _

Jesse huffed and snapped out of his haze, adjusting himself through his pocket and making a vow to get this out of his system before tonight. A patrol was no time to be distracted.

 

\--

 

As they gathered for the run, Jesse milled around with the other wolves in the pack. Though they were all weres, many of the celestial pack had given up their human forms centuries-- if not millenia-- ago in favor of staying with Hanzo. Such devotion was not uncommon...but it did have its side-effects. Every wolf had a name, but many were unpronounceable with a human mouth. Jesse had learned most of them by scent by now, so many months into his life with the pack. 

Some of them resented that he left them during the day, that Hanzo did not scold him for returning to the dirt and mire he’d been born in. Jesse stayed away from those wolves. Their scents always swirled with a mix of iron and sewage, something foul under their guise of family. 

But there were kinder wolves, as well. The ones that knew Jesse’s particular pain, the ones that were not so long immortal themselves. There were even a few that missed the sunlight almost as much as they loved the moonlight. These wolves Jesse had made into his friends. He laughed and barked with them, howled to seek them out over the hills, and ran with them side-by-side. 

Tonight was no different. Hanzo led them in the beginning by stating that he had convened with the local wildlife and found signs of logging in the area, going after land that was protected by humans much more respected than the interlopers. Hanzo led the pack over a long loop around the trouble area. They were all business in the beginning: seeking out metal where it should not be, disarming and destroying machinery as was their right to do. They laughed and howled with approval when something went right, cackling their glee and running on to the next spot as the moon moved across the sky.

When they were all tired out, the pack shed their furs and shifted half back to human, wrestling their energy out and enjoying a meal together. Jesse had often wondered who started the gatherings, who made sure there was food when they came back. It was one of those mortal things most of the olther wolves seemed to dismiss, but Jesse always made sure to quietly thank Hanzo for the bounty they feasted on at the end of every run. Jesse had food back at his little home-- he was still one of the few in the pack that needed more than flesh still hot with life, more than icy spring water and starlight to thrive. He always gave his thanks, murmured quietly into Hanzo’s ear as they lay huddled in a large pile of friends and family.

It was during these runs and the subsequent feasts that Jesse often had to endure a shot to the heart: watching Hanzo be so affectionate was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, but it hurt him directly to know that it wasn’t aimed at him. Hanzo loved his whole pack, every tail and nose and paw. He didn’t play favorites. He watched now as Hanzo nipped at the flank of a smaller female wolf, one of his betas, a woman who had often lamented watching her children stay mortal and grow up without her. 

_ “H-Hanzo,” Jesse rasped. “Just-- more. Please.” _

_ Hanzo rumbled in approval, and when Jesse looked up, his eyes were no longer so imperiously dark; they were instead a warm brown, humor twinkling in the dim light.  _ Indulgence _. _

Jesse looked away.

Hanzo found him minutes later. Jesse was gnawing on a bone, licking off scraps of meat and sucking the marrow out of the bone itself. The alpha was resplendent as a wolf-- huge, ethereally white and glowing in the moonlight, with golden eyes that knew too much. The effect was ruined somewhat by his doggy smile and wagging tail. 

Jesse yelped his laughter when Hanzo tugged the bone away from him and started a game of chase. He led Jesse away from the thicket of the party, away from the noise and heat. Soon it was just the two of them crashing through brush and brambles, laughing and howling their joy.

“Gotcha,” Jesse barked through his half-shifted mouth when he finally tackled Hanzo to the ground. He yanked his treat out of Hanzo’s mouth, tugging it with clawed hands that were no longer quite paws. Hanzo was  _ still  _ bigger than him like this, but Jesse was more flexible. He locked his legs around Hanzo’s back and rolled them until they knocked through trees and down a hill, landing finally in a tiny clearing, each covered in debris.

Hanzo huffed, boofing at him quietly and then panting his joy, his golden eyes bright in the waxing moonlight. Jesse’s breath was loud in his ears; he could still hear the rest of the pack in the distance, now winding down for the night. Hanzo’s fur was coarse against his skin but still so soft when rubbed aginst his own, and he savored the places they touched while he wrestled with his alpha.

“Teach  _ you  _ to take my meal,” Jesse said, sucking one last scrap of meat off the bone. Hanzo only rumbled a laugh and wiggled into the mast underneath them, getting loam and rotting leaves everywhere. “Hanz-- no, you dick!” Jesse cackled and scratched his paw-feet through the mess as Hanzo thrashed, throwing leaves and twigs at him with each swipe of his legs and tail.

When Jesse was finally able to spit out the dirt from his awkward wolfman jaw and look up, Hanzo was in his mostly human form again, though fur fuzzed at his jaw and ears and his back curled ever so sharply under the weight of muscle. He looked relaxed, warm despite the chill fall air, and Jesse’s mouth went dry at the sight of his carved chest heaving from exertion and laughter.

Jesse let that laughter carry him into the next sentiment, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I never did thank you properly.”

Hanzo side-eyed him curiously, but did not stop his basking. “What are you talking about, my wolf?” He looked at ease, open-- the way he always was with Jesse.

Jesse hesitated. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure himself. What  _ was  _ he thanking Hanzo for? For the night he saved Jesse from his sire? For the morning he brought Jesse into his pack? 

For that night so many weeks ago in Jesse’s bedroom, when he’d ruined Jesse for anyone else?

_ “Perhaps when you are not so intoxicated by the night.” _

Well, he wasn’t “intoxicated” now; he was simply exuberant and filled with love, and he-- he wanted to show some of it to Hanzo now.

“For what?” Hanzo repeated. 

“It’s nothing,” Jesse said hurriedly, turning away from Hanzo’s bright gaze. “Just...grateful, is all. For you being here. For having me.”

Hanzo’s gaze softened, his aged and ageless eyes crinkling with affection at the corners. A stray breeze blew a lock of his haloing hair across his face. Without thinking, Jesse reached out and tucked it away, behind one pointed ear. He froze the second he realized what he was doing and made to draw his hand away, but Hanzo was too quick; the okami grabbed his wrist, twisting until he was cradling Jesse’s half-paw hand in his own. He let them fall to the ground together. 

Jesse’s face burned. He was suddenly hyperaware of every individual muscle in his palm, human and wolf. His claws felt awkward, and he thanked his lucky stars weres didn’t sweat much, or else he’d have damp palms on top of everything else. Instead he only had to let Hanzo rub tiny circles into his wrist, dragging against the grain of his chestnut fur. It was companionable, even sweet.

It made Jesse’s guts twist viciously.

“Is there a reason you don’t wanna talk about that night?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Which night, my wolf?” Hanzo asked, tilting his head. He stopped making circles on Jesse’s wrist, but he still held it captive, cradled in his powerful claws. Jesse turned away from his glowing golden eyes, staring instead at the waxing face of the moon above. “The night we found you in the woods?” Jesse huffed. “No. Not that night. But which night, then?”

After a long pause during which only the wind screamed, Hanzo huffed a single breath before quietly stating to the dark: “Ah, I see. I know which night.”

His hair-- his fur-- shone silver in the moonlight. It looked soft, softer than anything Jesse had seen before. He wanted to sink his hands into it, to drag Hanzo down to the earth with him. He’d rather do that than force himself to look directly at Hanzo’s face and the pity that was no doubt bared there.

“That night…” Hanzo paused, rolling words in his mouth before freeing them. “It did not mean what you think it meant.” 

Jesse sunk into himself at that, shoulders hunched. He snatched his hand away from Hanzo, back to his side, back to a clenched fist.

Hanzo huffed-- not an annoyed noise, but something of frustration all the same. 

“No, not what you thought at all.”

“No need to rub it in,” Jesse mumbled. He stared blankly at the dark leaf litter under his legs. It no longer seemed soft, no longer inviting. He no longer wanted to roll in it with his love. “I know I’m just...one of the pack. That wasn’t special for you.”

“What I mean,” Hanzo continued, ignoring Jesse’s interjection, “Is that despite how I may seem, I do not offer--” he stumbled on his words for a moment “ _ treatment-- _ like that for all my wolves.”

Jesse laughed bitterly. “I’ve seen how you are with folks. I don’t fault you for it, alpha. You’ve been around long enough to lose your sense of shame.”

Hanzo cuffed him around the ears-- but softly. “Don’t be impertinent, pup. And do not presume to know me completely. You are speaking of my entanglements with the other wolves?”

Jesse nodded, still staring into the middle distance. He was starting to feel the fall chill despite his fur. “Your bedwarmers, yeah.”

Hanzo let out a long, shaky breath. There was a minute where the two of them stared away from each other, each thinking of what they could say. Hanzo broke first.

“Every person I have ever met on this earth has been special in some way, Jesse,” Hanzo said softly. “Human life-- animal life-- I gather around me those most dear to my heart. Every man, woman, wolf in this pack is under my protection not because I demanded it, but because they chose me as I chose them.” He leaned closer to Jesse, hand outstretched as if he meant to stroke Jesse’s cheek. Jesse flinched away.

“Even you.” Hanzo shook his head, fur fluffing in his frustration. “No,  _ especially  _ you. I did not make my intentions clear that night, and for that I apologize.”

“You-- what?” Jesse wheezed, turning sharply to face his alpha. 

  
“I did not allow you to touch me then because you did not seem ready for it. You were vulnerable--” Hanzo swallowed thickly, the fur on his throat bobbing as he choked on his guilt. “You were under the sway of the moon and I took advantage of it. I did not want to further my trespasses by taking you when you were clearly at a disadvantage.”

“You--” Jesse squawked. He started to protest when Hanzo stopped him with a squeeze on his shoulder. 

“I did not lay with you then,” Hanzo continued, “because I did not want to give you the wrong impression. I involve myself with those who would have me, this is true, but I do not groom my wolves for it; I do not coerce or bribe. This is a pack, not a harem. I want every action between my lovers and myself to be freely given, not-- not reciprocated because of some perceived order.”

Jesse gaped, suddenly lost for words. All his indignity had disappeared, replaced by a sudden, dawning realization that Hanzo thought he had somehow  _ tricked  _ Jesse into falling for him. His face twisted up-- in amusement or defeat, he couldn’t even tell-- and before he knew it, Jesse was laughing. It was a deep sort of laughter, belly-aching until it rolled into hiccups.

“Did I really seem that desperate?” Jesse said, wiping a tear from one eye. Hanzo looked flabbergasted. “You didn’t-- you didn’t  _ seduce me with your power,  _ or anything, Hanzo. I just like you. I care about you.”

“I-- you--” Hanzo’s white fur ruffled, fluffed out around his face as he bristled in embarrassment. He swiped a clawed hand over his reddening cheeks. “I did not think--”

“No,” Jesse said, chuckling, “You didn’t think.” He shifted through the mess to settle into Hanzo’s side, intertwining their hands once again. “Hanzo,” he said, suddenly loud. He threw his declaration up at the stars. “Hanzo.”

“What is it, my w-- Jesse. What is it, Jesse?”

“I want to try again. Let’s be clear this time.”

Hanzo smiled at him, all soft and warm, and leaned in to nuzzle their jawlines together. The warmth the movement generated spread until Jesse felt nearly dizzy with the heat settled in his chest, overflowing with each lungful of shared air.

After that time blurred. They tumbled through the woods past the pack, running on all fours through the hills to the little den Hanzo had secreted away for himself. 

Jesse had heard a lot of things about Hanzo’s little hidey-hole. He’d heard that it was romantic and quiet, that it was foreboding-- the kind of place one would only take lovers, not love. But when they crashed to a stop, laughing and rolling in the dirt outside the little cave entrance, Jesse was surprised to see that lights wink from a crack in the stone, each magicked to be invisible until they approach-- at which point the little opening blazed with light.

Hanzo led him into the den, which was lined with carpets and furs older than Jesse could imagine, gathered over generation to create...well, it was the most inviting bed Jesse’d ever seen outside of his own bedroom.

Jesse stopped them just before the plush mattress of furs and blankets, unable to stop himself from leaning in to nuzzle at Hanzo’s side. They slowly moved from wolf to something more mannish, something a little more human, but still toothy, hairy, animal at their core. Jesse paused when he could finally stand upright, breathing hard. He needed-- something.

“Hold on,” he rumbled, voice hoarse. “I just-- let me look at you.”

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” Hanzo said, laughing, but he stood back, swiping a hand through his ruff of fur unselfconsciously. 

“No, but-- well, there’s context, sweetheart. You know how us mortals get-- all sentimental all the time.”

Hanzo leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Jesse’s lips, smiling into it. The simple press of skin on skin warmed Jesse’s heart, and he smiled into the gesture with every ounce of glee in his heart. 

“I do know,” Hanzo said, still smiling warmly. The lights in the walls glimmered on his white fur, glinted off his teeth. “Let me feel you, Jesse. I want to feel your heat under my hands once more.”

Jesse stepped into Hanzo’s space, suddenly starkly aware of their height differences. Hanzo was nearly a head shorter than him, but he emanated power, heady and rich. He was densely muscled and concise in his movements, and it served to add purpose to each and every twitch of his limbs. When he lifted his hands to circle Jesse’s waist, the wolf’s belly shivered, a hot line of anticipation sneaking up his spine. 

Hanzo was more tactile than Jesse remembered from that night so many months ago, though the hints he’d gotten shouldn’t have left him so surprised. Hanzo ran his hands gently but with purpose up and down Jesse’s back, leaning in to scent along his jawline and press kisses to his pulse. Jesse practically keened at each press of lips, tilting his head back so his alpha could get a better reach. Each loving mark was kind and soft, peck after peck chasing up Jesse’s chest and shoulders until Hanzo brought one hand up around to cup Jesse’s skill and leaned in to capture his mouth.

Jesse was starkly aware of the fact that Hanzo had seen him nude as a human before, and seen him at his most intimate in his transformed state. He’d...inspected him that last time, back at Jesse’s house, before it had all gone weird. He’d  _ seemed  _ to like what he’d found; his hands now were certainly most appreciative. They caressed his back and over his shoulders, threaded through his hair and cupped his jaw. Hanzo kissed him like he was parched and Jesse was the last well on Earth. 

Hanzo licked into his mouth, letting out soft sighs and huffs of air, and Jesse melted. He leaned into every touch and whisper, nipping at Hanzo’s lips and jaw and once, wickedly tugging Hanzo’s bottom lip between his teeth in a way that made Hanzo moan loud enough for it to echo through the cavern. 

It seemed like an eternity that they stood in the middle of Hanzo’s den simply kissing, hands wandering while they took their fill of each other. The room was silent but for their bodily sounds of enjoyment and the occasional distant call of an owl in the night. Hanzo leaned into Jesse-- their fur pressed together, and then skin when they started to transform back towards something more human, more suited for kissing. He kept his claws though, digging them into Jesse’s skin and making him moan. He pressed further and further into Jesse’s space, finally steering them towards the pile of furs and blankets, until Jesse nearly stumbled over the edge of the escarpment. 

“Woah, there,” Jesse said, laughing. He wrapped one arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and held him flush against his body, warm and slightly sweat-damp. His veins buzzed with arousal, a low burn that only intensified when he felt Hanzo’s clear interest against his hip. 

“What is it?” Hanzo said breathlessly. Jesse decided he liked breathless on the okami; watching someone so ancient pant like a pup had a certain appeal. 

“Just don’t wanna fall, is all,” Jesse said easily. 

“I have somewhere you can fall,” Hanzo muttered, ducking in to drag his teeth across Jesse’s sternum. 

“I don’t doubt it,” Jesse said with a breathless laugh. He pulled Hanzo down onto the plush bed with him, rolling them over until he could straddle Hanzo’s waist and stare down at his prize. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you in my bed. Figures  _ I’d  _ be in  _ yours _ , huh?”

“I am not particular about where I have you, as long as I can--  _ have  _ you,” Hanzo said, squeezing Jesse’s ass. The alpha lazily rolled his hips against Jesse’s, claws digging into the jut of his hips so hard Jesse was sure they’d bruise later. Jesse moaned and reached down to stroke himself, but was beat by Hanzo’s hand-- the okami gave him one long, slick tug from root to tip that had Jesse’s back jolting straight as a rod, whining openly like a bitch in heat. 

Jesse bit his lip and rutted into Hanzo’s grip, dragging his heavy balls over Hanzo’s stomach and loving the feel of the okami’s cock slipping between his cheeks. 

  
“Do you still have--?” Hanzo asked breathlessly, pausing for a minute. 

“Are you talkin’ about--? Yeah, I still have the piercing,” Jesse said, gasping a little. “Why’d you stop?”

“Let me see,” Hanzo said insistently. He sat up, moving to roll the forward until Jesse was splayed across the furs on his back, legs hiked up and body on display. 

“God almighty, you can look at anything you want,” Jesse gasped. He spread his legs and fisted himself loosely, lifting his cock so he could display the shining metal jewelry nestled at the base. The steel barbel went neatly through the skin at the base of his cock, right at the slight swell of his knot.

“It’s healed well,” Hanzo murmured, hands running appreciatively up and down Jesse’s thighs. 

Jesse huffed a laugh. “Yeah, been a bit-- feels damn good, too.”

Hanzo ran one clawed finger along Jesse’s balls, cupping and rolling them, pressing his knuckles back until they pressed against Jesse’s hairy taint. His dick twitched and bobbed as Jesse rolled his hips, whining for more than a couple paltry fingers. 

“So  _ touch  _ it,” Jesse groaned. He stretched his arms back above his head until he was covering his eyes, back arched desperately. 

Hanzo finally did-- he ran his calloused thumb over the thin skin covering the piercing, pressing on the metal and tugging every so slightly. Jesse’s cock spit out a rivulet of shiny pre that rolled down the shaft sluggishly, running over Hanzo’’s knuckles and into his pubes as Jesse lazily thrust his hips.

“Don’t cover your face,” Hanzo said quietly, barely-contained hunger lighting up his eyes. “I like your mouth.”

“Yeah?” Jesse asked, peeking out from behind his arm. “You want more of my mouth?”

Hanzo laughed but kissed his way up Jesse’s stomach, pinning his wolf down with the bulk of his whole body. He stared at Jesse with those deep yellow eyes of his; they were dark and heavy with desire, boring straight into him. “I  _ adore  _ your mouth.”

Jesse felt his fur bristle and fluff on his body as Hanzo worked him up, breath ratcheting up into something high and wheezy as Hanzo viciously bit one nipple and then claimed his neck for himself, still playing with his balls and jewelry all the while. Jesse wanted to reciprocate but could barely catch his breath. He could already feel his balls drawing up, his knot swelling just enough to make him more sensitive. The more Hanzo excited him the less control he had on his body, and he felt himself going hairy again, his tail sprouting from his spine. 

“Fuck me before I get a damn snout,” Jesse growled, tugging Hanzo in for a biting kiss. 

Hanzo worked his way up Jesse’s body claw by claw, prickling through his fur and finally, blessedly straddling his chest. Jesse tugged at him-- not without few squeezes to his finely muscled ass-- until Hanzo shifted up and up until he towered over Jesse’s face, balls practically resting on his chin. Jesse licked his lips, sharp teeth glinting in the lamplight. 

“You like my mouth, huh?” Jesse said, winking up at his alpha. “Guess you’ve seen what it can do. On me, at least,” he amended. “Let me show you what else I can do.”

Hanzo gasped, back arching as Jesse nuzzled against his dick and slowly, torturously dragged the flat of his long tongue along the length of it. Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s legs, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, giving a slurping suck while Hanzo braced himself on his hands above him. Hanzo huffed and puffed, spine arching as he involuntarily shifted partially, white fur sprouting on his chest and down his legs, his claws lengthening and digging into the blankets around them. He moaned high and long when Jesse yanked him closer until the only thing keeping the okami even slightly upright was the bracket of his arms; the rest of him was low and tense, hips flush with Jesse’s face.

Jesse used his inhuman strength to lift and roll Hanzo on him, drawing back with a slow vacuum until just the head was in his mouth. He fondled Hanzo’s balls and took deep whiffs of his musk-- the scent of sweat and dirt and pine was almost overwhelming, so good it nearly brought tears to his eyes. The stretch of his lips around Hanzo’s knot was worth the overstimulation, worth the shortness of breath. Hanzo was velvety smooth on his tongue, blood-hot and slick against his palate. 

Jesse drew Hanzo in until Hanzo was nearly in his throat, knot stretching his mouth open obscenely. Hanzo panted above him, huffing harshly through his nose. He lifted one clawed hand and cupped Jesse’s jaw, stroking his stretched lips and rumbling deep in his chest. His hips gave an aborted little thrust when Jesse purposefully swallowed around him, pressing the tight clutch of his throat around the head of Hanzo’s cock.

Jesse groaned, jerking back with a loud slurp.”You can-- you can, uh.” He flushed even redder than he had been. “I’m clearly not being shy, here.”

Hanzo’s eyes were glassy, his mouth open as he breathed shallowly, hips still moving restlessly. He nodded once before cupping Jesse’s jaw again, stroking him cheeks tenderly before dipping his thumb over Jesse’s bottom lip. His gaze lingered on the red cavern of Jesse’s mouth, on his sharp teeth digging into plush lips. Jesse absently sucked the thumb into his mouth, gently releasing it and laying his head back on the furs. 

“I get the concept,” Hanzo assured him.

He may have been cautious at first, but when Hanzo finally sunk into Jesse’s mouth-- really thrust in, holding his whole body weight above him-- the okami finally seemed to lose some of his composure. He growled and shuddered, jerking inarticulately. His balls swung and slapped against Jesse’s chin as he fed the head of his dick into Jesse’s throat, whining when the ridges of his palate clenched down on him. 

Jesse groaned, nearly at tears from overstimulation. Hanzo’s growing knot stretched his lips wide open, wider than his own had when he’d last tried to suck himself off. Wiry hair scratched at his nose and the heat-- the heat was overwhelming, radiating around his head as fur and muscle encased him. Jesse tugged Hanzo even closer, forced the okami to actually move-- and that’s when Hanzo finally seemed to remember that Jesse was just as tough as the rest of his wolves. 

Hanzo thrust wildly, jabbing past Jesse’s blunted gag reflex and into his throat, cutting off his air again and again. Each time he pulled out Jesse gasped for air, lightheaded but eager enough that he had no qualms about pulling Hanzo back down on him.

Jesse whined around his prize and snuck a hand down to jerk himself off. He played with the piercing on his knot and rubbed himself almost punishingly hard, chasing a sensation he couldn’t quite reach. Every thrust of Hanzo’s in his mouth, every twitch of his thighs around Jesse’s head, every whine and growl that escaped his chest only served to bring Jesse closer to the edge. 

Hanzo grunted over him, using him for all he was worth. At long last Jesse felt Hanzo’s knot start to swell, bigger and bigger, bulging past his lips until he nearly locked himself beyond the fence of Jesse’s teeth. Jesse honest-to-god whined when Hanzo pulled out and grabbed his knot, squeezing ruthlessly as he spurted thick ropes of cum over Jesse’s gaping jaw. Jesse closed his eyes just in time, basking in the sudden rush of air to his lungs and the hot mess dripping down his nose and chin. He grinned, then, pleased beyond reason to have his alpha marking him so. The other wolves would be able to smell it on him even after a shower; perhaps he could stave off their teasing by leaving his own scent on Hanzo.

Hanzo was in his space immediately, rubbing the cum into his skin and making his fur sticky with it. He swung off Jesse’s chest and immediately got a hand on Jesse’s dick. He didn’t waste time; Hanzo stripped him quick and hard, nosing at Jesse’s jaw and pressing messy, uncoordinated kisses to his chest. Jesse came while grasping tightly to Hanzo’s arms, clutching his okami close with enough force to bruise. 

But did Hanzo stop? No, he did not. He slipped down Jesse’s body, rumbling with a pleased noise that echoed over the whole room. Suddenly Jesse felt like he was floating, loose-limbed and warm. Everything was in sharp perspective. His dick was still over-sensitive, and Hanzo’s hand gently milking him didn’t help.He whined when Hanzo ducked down to lick at his knot, mouthing once at the head of his cock with plush lips before chasing a rivulet of cum down the shaft. He settled at last, shifting into his furs to make himself comfortable before licking at his cum-drenched thighs and playing with the metal that entranced him so much. 

“That’s-- uh-- that’s enough. Please,” Jesse added as an afterthought. He twitched and writhed under Hanzo’s hands. Hanzo have his knot one last, loving squeeze before letting him go and flopping down with less grace than usual next to Jesse on the pile of blankets. 

It took Jesse all of five seconds to roll over and wrap his limbs around Hanzo like a touch-starved octopus. Hanzo, surprisingly, more than allowed it-- he returned the affection wholeheartedly, squeezing Jesse tight against him, heedless of the mess of cum and fur between them. 

“Thank you,” Hanzo murmured.

“For what?” Jesse asked. He paused, unsure if this was Hanzo’s way of drawing a line between them.

“For…” Hanzo paused. “For so clearly showing your affections. I’m sorry I didn’t respect them sooner.”

“For an ages-old god, you can be a bit dumb sometimes, huh?” Jesse said. He soothed the barb with a slow kiss, sighing into Hanzo’s embrace.

And they slept, wolves and men tangled together.

\--

Later, after the pack ribbed them enough to make Jesse tumble into a tussle with the loudest of them, he and Hanzo and the rest of the wolves slept together until the wee hours of the morning. When the sun rose and the rest of the wolves spirited away into the sky(in some literal sense of the word), Jesse looked at Hanzo with sleep-soft eyes. They looked human again, fur gone with the moon, but there was still something wild and old about Hanzo. It was the same ancient calmness that had drawn Jesse to him in the first place.

“One of these days you’re gonna tell me how you found me,” Jesse said to him, swiping a hand over Hanzo’s back. “That night when I was turned. And the day after. And the day after that.”

“Simple,” Hanzo said, sniffing haughtily. The effect was somewhat ruined by the sly smile spreading across his face. “I followed the most obvious trail imaginable and found you waiting for me.”

Jesse laughed, open and free. “Suppose I was always sort of obvious. It’s a wonder you didn’t pick up on, uh, this whole thing--” He gestured between them. “--sooner.”

“Well,” Hanzo said slowly. “Perhaps I am not as immune to those ‘mortal’ faults as you would think.”

Jesse grinned and grabbed Hanzo’s hand, leading him away down the mountains and back to civilization. To home, to bed, together.

“Guess I’ll just have to stick around and find out, huh?” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my nsfw blog at hhgggx.tumblr.com! I post WIPS, polls, and other projects all the time. Lost of monster stuff-- I have a CYOA going on right now that requires a lot of reader participation. You can find out where to read the first part of this story by visiting my blog, as well.


End file.
